We Are Broken
by LovingHimWasRed3
Summary: Will Herondale had just moved to Manhattan after a tragic incident in London. Now he attends Idris Academy of Arts where he quickly proceeds up the social ladder. After meeting Tessa Gray, he couldn't help but be fascinated by the gray eyed beauty, the previous Queen of Idris, who has her own tragedy. Can they find friendship through their love for music? Or more?-XOXO, Gossip Girl
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

><p><strong>Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. A new year means a new beginning for most.<strong>

**Not for T, though. Her major fallout on the social ladder was not something that went unnoticed. And now her second in line, T Junior-as we like to call her- has taken the reigns. Can T reclaim her throne as Queen of the Idris Academy of Arts? Or is she content with where she is now?**

**On other news, W is back this year after spending a year in London. And so is his sister, C. Watch out T Junior! You may have some competition. **

**You know you love me,**

**XOXO, Gossip Girl**

* * *

><p>Will stood patiently outside the principal's office. He remembered the Idris Academy inside and out, even though he had only spent his freshman year there. He'd loved it there and he missed his friends.<p>

Speaking of friends, his was late. After a couple more minutes, he saw a tall slender boy with dark hair heading his way. Will grinned his way and extended his arm. "You," he said, tapping his wrist watch, "are late. What do you have to say for yourself?"

The dark haired boy stared at Will for a moment before his face broke out into a smile. "I see you've picked up the accent, Will," he said with his own faint British accent.

"Yeah, it rubs off," he said then smiled. "How are you, Jem?"

"I'm great, actually." Jem led Will down the hall. "You've missed a lot."

"So I'm going to need you to refresh me on everything that's happened."

"First thing's first: who to avoid," Jem said. "You've got Tatiana and her minions. And some stupid jocks, but other than that, you're fine."

Will nodded. "Good to know."

"Another thing you need to know about," Jem said. "Gossip Girl."

"Gossip Girl," he repeated. "What is that?"

"It's this dumb blog that posts about anything and everything interesting in the Institute. So I'd watch out. Don't do anything stupid or worth posting on Gossip Girl in public. Got it?"

"Yes sir," Will replied and saluted.

Jem chuckled. "I'll see you at lunch."

Will stopped by at his locker where he noticed a tall brunette standing in front of the locker beside his. She seemed to be engaged in a deep conservation on her phone so he tried his best not to eavesdrop. It was easier said than done.

"He's gonna be okay, Nate," he heard her say. "He has to be." Her voice cracked and Will heard the sadness and despair in it. He suddenly felt really awful for her, and he didn't even know her.

"I'll see you there later. Okay, bye." Will took the time to study her. She had dark chocolate brown hair and her eyes were somewhere between blue and gray. She was tall and had a nice figure. She was really pretty, he realized. No, she was beautiful.

She struggled with some of her books and Will thought that now was a good time to help her. He bent down and picked up a book she'd dropped.

"A Tale Of Two Cities?" he said. "Why on earth are you reading this?"

She raised her eyebrows at him. "It's a classic. Plus, it's good." Her voice was sweet and musical, like it could hypnotize him. "Is there something you'd like to say about it?"

"Yeah, actually. It's silly."

"It's silly," she repeated, disbelievingly.

Will grinned at how easily annoyed she got. "Men getting their heads chopped off for love? It's ridiculous."

She stared at him for a moment and he was afraid he'd gone too far. "Thank you for your opinion, kind sir, despite how stupid it was. Can I have my book back?"

She plucked it out of his hands and slammed her locker door when he said, "What's your name?"

She sighed. "Tessa."

"Tessa," he said experimentally. Pretty name for a pretty girl. "Nice to meet you. I'm Will."

When she didn't shake his hand, he dropped it back to his side disappointedly. "Forgive me if I can't say the same," she said. Then she was gone with the wind, off to whatever class she had.

"Nice talk," he muttered to himself.

_Tessa._ At least he got a name. There was something about her that made Will want to know more. May be it was the pain evident in her voice. Or may be it was the sadness behind her eyes that she seemed to conceal. Either way, Will would talk to her again, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

><p>"Are you doing okay?"<p>

Tessa turned to Clary as soon as she took a seat at their regular lunch table. "Yeah," she lied. "I'm okay." But nothing was okay at that time.

Clary looked doubtful but returned to picking at her pasta before she looked up. "What do you think that's about?"

Tessa gazed over to whatever Clary was staring at. Tatiana Lightwood, Camille Belcourt, Jessamine Lovelace, and Isabelle Lightwood. The usual bitches of Idris. The group that Tessa had been a part of, once upon a time. Jessamine and Isabelle weren't bad, though. Tessa actually liked them. They were friends. Key word: were. But that wasn't what Clary was talking about. Sitting with them was another girl. She had long black hair and deep blue eyes. There was something familiar about her, though Tessa couldn't put her finger on it.

"Who is that?" Tessa asked.

"That would be Cecily Herondale," a new voice answered. "She was mentioned on Gossip Girl. 'C'."

"Thank you, Magnus, for that very important point," Tessa said with a roll of her eyes. "What does she major in?"

"Not sure," Magnus said. "Songwriting, Dance, Fashion designing, and some other things I can't remember."

"How do you know all this?" Clary asked skeptically.

He shrugged. "Gotta know this stuff."

"Where's Simon?" Tessa asked, changing the subject.

"Band practice."

"And Alec?"

"Detention."

"Woah," Clary said all of a sudden. "Who is that?"

Tessa's gaze fell on a familiar dark haired boy. Someone who had recently insulted her taste in books and, she daresay it, even flirted with her.

Magnus smirked. "That," he said, "ladies, is William Herondale. He's quite handsome, isn't he?"

Tessa scoffed and Clary said, "Hey, you already have someone. Or have you forgotten about Alec?"

Magnus seemed offended. "Of course not. I was just pointing out the obvious."

"Well thank you, Captain Obvious, for once again doing your job with the bonus of annoying us," Tessa said.

Magnus frowned at her, as if he just noticed something. "Are you feeling okay? You're really pale."

"I'm always pale."

"When was the last time you ate something?" he asked, concerned.

Tessa sighed. "Lunch. Yesterday."

"Tessa," Clary said, "you can't just skip meals like that. It's not healthy."

"I'm fine, really."

Clary shook her head and pushed her own red apple towards Tessa. "You need to eat something."

Tessa groaned and bit into the apple. "Happy?"

"Very."

* * *

><p>Cecily strolled through the hospital's gray halls. She held a bag of Taki's takeaway noodles. When she spotted who she was looking for, she walked up to the reception desk.<p>

"I brought dinner," she told the older woman, who might as well have been a copy of herself.

The woman looked up at Cecily and smiled. "Well, someone deserves the Daughter of the Month award. How was school?"

"Great. Especially fashion designing," Cecily said. "I wasn't so sure about the move at first. But I think I like Idris. And Manhattan. I even made some new friends."

"That's great, honey," her mother said.

"So, how's work?"

"Same as always. But I like it here too," she said before her expression saddened a bit. "There were too many memories of her back there. I didn't know if I could handle it."

Cecily nodded. "I know, Mum."

Her mother smiled again. "Well, I have to get back to work but thanks for the food. I'll see you at home."

"See ya," Cecily said as her mother disappeared down the corridor. Cecily leaned against the desk when she spotted someone she'd seen at school before. The girl had long brown hair and sat curled up on a chair, wearing a dark green jacket and high tan boots.

Cecily hesitantly walked towards the girl and sat down on the seat next to her. The girl made no movement to show that she felt Cecily's presence. Cecily cleared her throat. "Tessa, right?"

After a few moments, the girl shifted and removed her earphones that Cecily didn't even know she was wearing. She looked at Cecily. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

Cecily smiled slightly at her politeness. "You're Tessa, right?"

Tessa nodded and to Cecily's disappointment, she placed her earphones back in her ears. Cecily frowned but said, "I'm Cecily. I go to Idris now." For some strange reason, Cecily wanted Tessa to like her. She wanted, no needed, her approval.

Tessa sighed. "I know."

Cecily shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "So, what are you doing at the hospital?"

She noticed Tessa tense all of a sudden. She pulled out her earphones again. "I'm visiting someone. You?"

Cecily was relieved that Tessa was actually responding to her. "My mother works here. I just dropped off dinner."

"That's nice." It didn't sound like she thought it was nice.

"So... who are you visiting?"

"That doesn't concern you," Tessa snapped. Realizing her sudden outburst, her voice softened. "I'm sorry. That was rude. I...just don't want to talk about it."

Cecily nodded. She found it hard to believe that this was who Tatiana had replaced. Tessa seemed so much more kinder. She was also a lot more prettier. She was definitely more fitting for Tatiana's role. That made Cecily wonder what had caused Tessa's downfall. Why did she let Tatiana take her throne?

Tessa chuckled softly. "What's so funny?" Cecily asked.

"It's just...you seem so much nicer than your brother."

"You've met my brother?" Cecily was now worried that Tessa would judge her based on Will.

"Don't sound so worried. He wasn't that bad."

Cecily sighed, and Tessa added, "Just really annoying."

Cecily then noticed that Tessa's eyes were red and puffy, as if she'd been crying for hours. What annoyed Cecily was that Tessa still looked pretty. Even without makeup and with puffy eyes. "Are you okay?"

Tessa looked at her. She seemed like she'd heard the question too many times today. "I'm fine," she said. "Never better."

Cecily didn't think so but didn't say otherwise. She had no intention of getting on the other girl's bad side.

Just then a tall, blonde boy approached them. "Tessie, its time to go home."

Tessa rose from her seat silently, swinging her bag over her shoulder and following the boy. She spun around abruptly. "Cecy."

Cecily stood and looked at her. "Yes?"

"Be careful with Tatiana," she said, seriously. "She's not who you think she is."

Then she disappeared and left Cecily standing confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Since it's the beginning of the year, we're going to start out slow…" Mrs Penhallow said. Will wasn't really paying attention. He was busy conversing with Jace who sat beside him. The rest of the Vocals class sat in a semi-circle around the stage and Mrs Penhallow.

"Her classes are actually pretty fun," Jace whispered. "Except for when she goes on and on about random stuff."

"And how often does she do that?"

Jace shrugged then looked across the room. "She's kinda cute, huh?"

Will followed his gaze to a pair of girls. Tessa and a redheaded girl he'd seen a few times. "Who?"

"Clary," he said. "With the red hair."

"Yeah," Will said. "I guess. Who's that with her?" Even though he knew perfectly well who she was.

"I keep forgetting you're new here," he said. "That's Tessa Gray. Everyone used to worship her. Any sane guy, or girl, would've killed for a chance with her."

"Used to?" Will asked quietly. "As in past tense. What happened now?"

Jace sighed. "No one really knows. Near the end of last year, she…changed. I don't know. She became more dark and mysterious and anti-social. She was on the edge of falling down the social ladder. All she needed was a little push. Tatiana was more than glad to provide that." He said the last bit bitterly.

"What do you mean?"

"Tatiana had broken her arm tripping on the stairs. She…told everyone that Tessa broke it because she was jealous of her. She told everyone that Tessa's a psychopath. Almost all of Idris believed her."

"Did you?" Will asked curiously.

"Nah," Jace whispered. "Tessa wouldn't have done that. Tatiana would do anything for attention and becoming the Queen of Idris. I guess she got what she wanted."

"How do you know Tessa wouldn't have done that? No one really seems to know her too well," Will pointed out.

Jace shrugged. "She and Gabriel used to date. I knew her then."

"Hold up. She used to go out with Light_worm_?" Will said incredulously, and Jace grinned.

"Mr Herondale."

Will quickly turned to look at Mrs Penhallow who didn't look too happy to see him. It was strange since women were usually delighted to see him.

"Yes, mam?" he said.

"What is so interesting that you need to speak to Mr Wayland about?" she asked. "During my class."

Will was at a loss for words. He didn't want the whole class to know that he'd been curious about Tessa's past. "Well, you see," he started, "I-"

Mrs Penhallow's gaze moved across the room. "Ms Gray."

Tessa looked up. "Is your conversation on your phone really more important than my class?" Mrs Penhallow asked.

Tessa opened her mouth to say something when Mrs Penhallow interrupted. "Why don't you and Mr Herondale pair up," she suggested. "You'll work together to prepare a duet and be the first to perform to the class next week."

"I don't think that's such a great idea-"

"Nonsense, Tessa. I look forward to seeing what you two come up with. Everyone else spend the rest of the class choosing a partner and a song."

Everyone erupted into chatter. People started moving around the room. Jace clapped Will on the back. "Have fun." Then he got up and left him.

Will sighed and sat in the seat next to Tessa. "So," he said. "What should we sing?"

She didn't look at him. "How about Twinkle Twinkle?"

He turned to her with a grin on his face. "Are you serious?"

She shrugged, and he said, "I think Mary Had A Little Lamb has a wider range of pitch, though."

She smiled slightly. Will was pretty sure that was the first time he'd seen her smile. She should smile more often, he thought. She had a nice smile.

"Why don't we discuss this later?" he suggested. "After school today?"

She scratched her neck. "I can't. I have a... family thing." He saw her reach for the necklace she wore around her throat. An angel wielding a sword. "Tomorrow?"

"Sure," he said, relieved that she was agreeing with him. So he didn't ask about her family thing. "My house. At five."

She nodded. When the bell rang, she got up and left. Once again, she'd left him wanting to know more.

* * *

><p>"So Cecily," Tatiana said smiling. "Were the boys in London hot?"<p>

Cecily was thrown off by the question. "Oh, yeah. Very."

She stood outside at the end of the school day, waiting for her brother. And apparently Tatiana was keeping her company.

Tatiana smirked. "You know, there's the masquerade ball coming up. It's supposed to celebrate fifteen years of Idris. Who are you going with?"

"Oh," Cecily said. "I haven't really thought about that."

"That's too bad. I think I'll go with Will."

That caught Cecily's attention. "Will? My brother, Will? He asked you?"

"No… not yet, anyway," she told her. "But he will."

Cecily raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" she said but Cecily didn't think so. "I'm the Queen of Idris. He's the hot new boy in school. It's meant to be."

Cecily felt like throwing up. Did Tatiana just call her brother 'hot'? And she felt disgusted at how cliché Tatiana sounded. Did she really think that was going to happen? Did she really expect Will to ask her to the dance?

"Yeah, um, good luck with that," Cecily said.

"I saw Gabriel staring at you during lunch," she said out of nowhere. "I think he's into you."

Cecily blushed. "He is?"

Tatiana nodded, smiling cunningly. "I can make it happen, if you could throw in a good word about me to your brother."

Cecily stared at her, shocked. She was not about to manipulate her brother into doing something he didn't want to. She was saved from answering because Will and Jem just approached them.

"Hey, Cecy," Will said. "Jem's gonna drop you off home. I'm gonna stop by-"

"Hi, Will," Tatiana said batting her eyelashes.

Will blinked. "Oh, hey…Tatiana," he said, as if he just noticed her presence. He turned to Cecily. "I'm gonna stop by at the hospital. Jem will drop you off home."

"Okay," Cecily said. "I'll see you later, Tatiana."

Cecily started to follow Jem to his car when she heard Tatiana say something. "Don't forget what I said, Cecy!"

"Since when were you two on nickname basis?" Jem asked.

Cecily looked back to see Tatiana waving. "I don't even know."

* * *

><p>Tessa sat in the chair next to the bed. It wasn't even cold in the room but she shivered and pulled her scarf around her neck more tightly. She stared at the boy with her brown hair that slept soundlessly on the bed, despite all the tubes connected to him.<p>

She leaned forward and moved his bangs from his face and smiled softly. He shifted slightly, his gray eyes fluttering open. "Tessie?"

Tessa smiled. "Hi, Sammy," she spoke softly. "Do you need anything? Are you cold? Or hungry?"

He grinned at her. "I'm okay." Tessa felt her eyes burning. He was such a fighter. She wished she could be as strong as he was. "Can you sing me something?"

"I…I'm not a good singer, Sam-"

"Yeah, you are. I've heard you," he said. "Please? One song."

Tessa sighed. "One song."

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger_

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_

_Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming_

_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_

_To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have, honey_

_If you could stay like that_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart_

_And no one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_

_Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home_

_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said_

_And all your little brother's favorite songs_

_I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

_So here I am in my new apartment_

_In a big city, they just dropped me off_

_It's so much colder that I thought it would be_

_So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_

_Wish I'd never grown up_

_I wish I'd never grown up_

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_I could still be little_

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_It could still be simple_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_And even though you want to, please try to never grow up_

_Oh, don't you ever grow up_

_Oh, never grow up, just never grow up_

By the time Tessa had finished singing the lullaby, Sam was snoring quietly and she felt tears running down her cheeks. She quickly wiped her cheeks and grabbed her things before quietly leaving the room.

She had no intention of leaving Sam in the hospital alone. But it was getting late and she had to get home before Aunt Harriet threw a fit. She made her down the white brightly lit corridor when she bumped into someone.

She didn't bother looking up from the ground as she muttered, "Sorry."

"Tessa?"

Tessa stopped in her tracks hearing a familiar boy's voice, and turned around. "What are you doing here?" Will asked.

What was it with Herondales and hospitals, Tessa thought. "What?" she said. "One can't be at a hospital because one feels like it?"

"No, no. One can't," he said without any humour. "I thought you said you had a family thing tonight."

Tessa opened her mouth to speak but someone else beat her to it. "Will."

An older woman with the same eyes as Will approached the two. Tessa recalled seeing her around the hospital before. She smiled as she said, "I get off work right about now so we can-" She just then noticed Tessa standing there uncomfortably.

Will seemed to realize that introductions still had to be made. "Mom," he said. "This is Tessa. Tessa, meet my Mom."

Will's mother smiled at her and extended her hand which Tessa shook. "We've actually met before but not properly, I think. Nice meeting you, Tessa."

Tessa forced a smile but she was pretty sure she failed. "Yeah, you too."

"So, how do you two know each other?"

"She goes to Idris," Will said then seemed to realize something else. "Wait, how do _you _two know each other?"

"We met around the hospital-"

"Well, its getting kind of late," Tessa rudely interrupted Will's mother and starting walking backwards. "I should probably be on my way home." She turned to Will. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tessa."

Tessa spun around, surprised that it was Will's mother who had called her name and not Will. "You're welcome at our home anytime," she said and looked at Tessa with sad eyes. She probably knew some of what Tessa had been going through for the past six months. Underline 'some'. Tessa would've been horrified if anyone knew everything about her past. Not even Clary or Magnus, her two closest friends, knew everything. "I just thought you should know that."

Tessa actually smiled slightly. "Thanks." Her smile faded as soon as she saw Will staring at her worriedly. She gave him a look that said _I'm okay;_ stop_ worrying about nothing._

She cleared her throat. "I'll see you at school."

Then she walked. Away from Will and his mother. Away from the too bright hospital lights. And away from the boy in the hospital bed, the one person that she needed the most at the time.

* * *

><p>That's a wrap for chapter two. I am actually surprised that that many of you guys reviewed. Thank you so much.<p>

The song, that I don't own by the way, is called Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift. It is a very sad and beautiful song. If you haven't heard it, you should. I also don't own any of the characters.

Thanks again everyone and be sure to check out my other stories if you haven't already.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p><strong>Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. So it's been 15 years of Idris, meaning the Idris Masquerade Ball is closing up. And the big question is: Who's going with who?<strong>

**Well, I know for a fact that J is going to ask Red. Strange how one of the most popular boys in Idris is interested in an anti-popular. I guess Idris has its odd moments. **

**Idris also has its cliché moments as we know that T Junior is awaiting W's invitation. The Queen and the hot new addition to the football team. Is that really going to happen?**

**And according to another source, G has officially asked C. And she said yes. I wonder if G's moved on from T, since they were pretty close. And I wonder how W feels about this, considering he and G didn't hit it off too well.**

**Let's not forget about T. A few months ago, everyone would've killed for a shot with her. Now, things are a bit different. Her love life is definitely a mystery. But don't worry. It'll be solved soon enough.**

**You know you love me, **

**XOXO, Gossip Girl**

* * *

><p>Tessa stood outside the enormous three story house, waiting for someone to open the door. Did she mention it was raining? She wore a dark coat, had her guitar swung over her shoulder and held an umbrella, but even that wouldn't keep her sheltered too long. Just when she thought no one was home, the door swung open.<p>

Cecily stared at Tessa with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Huh, you don't look too happy to see me."

"No,no," Cecily said quickly. "I'm just surprised. I wasn't expecting you here."

"I wasn't expecting you expecting me here," Tessa said, and then shivered. "Can I come in?"

Cecily gasped. "Yes, of course!" She ushered her in. "I'm sorry."

Tessa removed her coat and set her umbrella aside. "I'm actually here for your brother."

Cecily's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Will? He's not that interesting."

Tessa smiled slightly when another voice joined the conversation. "It's nice to know you think so high of me, Cecily," Will said. He stood at the top of the stairs wearing sweatpants and an Idris hoodie. He looked at Tessa. "We can work in my room. Away from Cecily."

"Oh, wow," Cecily said. "Rude much. I'm standing right here you know."

Tessa descended up the stairs when Will replied, "I know."

Will's room was cleaner than Tessa expected. His bed was neatly made and his guitars sat lined up next to the wall. There were picture frames hung on the wall of little kids and older kids. Will dropped down on his bed and gestured for Tessa to sit. She did, maintaining a reasonable distance from him.

"So," she said, "I was thinking we could do an acoustic song. That way won't need a band to accompany us or anything." She'd already taken her Taylor guitar from its case when Will nodded and grabbed his own guitar. Tessa turned her phone on to check the time when she noticed she received a notification from Gossip Girl. She wondered what stupid things were going to be posted that day.

"You've got to be kidding me," she muttered.

"What?" Will asked.

She sighed and passed him her phone. "See for yourself."

"Am I supposed to be W?" he said. "Tatiana wants to go to the ball with me?"

Tessa shrugged. "Tatiana wants to go out with every boy she meets as long as they fit in her criteria."

"What's her criteria?" Will asked curiously.

"Hot. Smart, but not too smart. Popular, definitely. And part of a sports team. She doesn't care how inconsiderate, rude or egotistical they are. Not that you're egotistical or anything," she added quickly.

He smirked. "So you think I'm hot?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't. Tatiana does." He passed her phone back. "I just don't understand why Gossip Girl feels the need to mention me in every post."

"May be because you're so mysterious."

She looked at him strangely. "You think I'm mysterious?"

He grinned. "I don't. Gossip Girl does." Tessa rolled her eyes again at his mocking of her. "Who is Gossip Girl anyway?"

She huffed. "Please, if I knew, Gossip Girl wouldn've been dead already. You have no idea what she's said about me."

Will was about to open his mouth when Tessa spoke, "We're off topic."

He sighed and strummed his guitar strings. "I have an idea. Why don't we do an Ed Sheeran?"

"You like Ed?"

"Who doesn't like Ed?" he retorted. "He's got a bunch of great acoustic songs."

"Okay."

After the next couple hours, there was sheet music and lyric papers and bottles of water lying scattered on the floor. They'd chosen a song and already learned the words and chords. Tessa found herself having a little more fun than she intended. They were working on harmonizing when the door swung open.

"You guys sound great and all," Cecily started, "but could you keep it down? Some of us are trying to enjoy Pretty Little Liars, you know."

Will groaned. "Why don't we call it a day? I'm hungry."

The kitchen was pretty big with dark marble slabs and cabinets. "What do you want, Tessa?" Will asked as he rummaged through everything.

Tessa was admiring the kitchen when she said, "Anything." Rich people, she thought. They had so much more than they needed.

Tessa sat at the island when Cecily joined them. Will tossed her a granola bar. "So Tessa," Cecily said, "who are you going with to the Masquerade Ball?"

Tessa bit into her chocolate chip granola bar and said, "Oh. I don't think I'm going."

Cecily raised her eyebrows. "How come?"

Will rolled his eyes. "She doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to, Cecy."

Cecily glared at him. "And who are you going with, might I ask?"

He shrugged. "It's still a week away. I haven't decided. Besides, there's that party the football team's throwing to kick off the season. And its happening here. So I've got other things to worry about."

"Oh," Cecily said surprised, "so that means Gabriel's coming."

Will groaned and said, "Light_worm_." Tessa chuckled and he grinned. "What do you see in that tosspot?"

Cecily sent him a cold stare. "He's nice."

"Yeah, maybe on a day that doesn't end in 'y'."

"He's not that bad," Tessa added.

"Oh, I think he is," Will argued. "Especially since you broke up with him."

Tessa's expression darkened at that. "Actually," she said quietly, "He broke up with me."

Will raised his eyebrows in shock. "That's not what I heard."

"Well, you can't go around believing everything you hear," Tessa said sharply. "He thought we should call it quits and... I just so happened to be okay with that."

Cecily, who had remained silent for a while, cleared her throat. "So, how long have you been going to Idris?"

"Two years now."

"So you were friends Tatiana?"

Tessa found her question a little forward. "Something like that."

No one really said a word after that until Tessa rose from her seat.

"Okay," she spoke. "I'm gonna head out now."

"What?" Cecily asked. "Why? It hasn't even been three hours-"

"Take a deep breath, Cecy," Tessa said amused as she buttoned up her coat. "Its getting late. My aunt is expecting me."

"Okay," Will said. "I'll drive you-"

"I'm good, thanks," she replied. "I'll walk. It's not raining anymore."

"I don't think so."

"I need fresh air anyway," she argued.

Will didn't want to but finally gave up. "Fine."

Tessa swung her guitar around her shoulder, grabbed her umbrella and head out the door. "We should do this again sometime."

Tessa turned from where she stood on the front porch steps and looked at Will standing in the doorway. She hardly knew this boy and knew how it was to trust the wrong people. You can only make that mistake once."Is this a stupid practical joke where you spend time with a girl, get close to her, then dump her? Because I know guys who-"

"What?" he said shocked. "No, of course not."

Tessa sighed. She really needed to stop assuming that from every boy. "Sorry. I'm just paranoid."

"I actually had fun," he said. "You're a really great singer."

"So I've been told," she said, a playful grin on her face. "You're not too bad yourself."

He grinned. "So listen, about that party at my house, do you want to come?"

Tessa stared at him surprised. "I mean, you don't have to," he went on. "Invitations are only from team members so if you're free this Friday, you know where to find me."

Tessa frowned and shook her head. "You don't want me there."

"Sure I do."

Tessa laughed humourlessly. "No. You really dont."

Will frowned. "Why not?"

"People are going to judge you, okay?" she snapped then spoke more softly. "I think I'd know what that feels like."

He shook his head. "I don't care what people think. You shouldn't either. So come. Show those people that you don't care what they think."

Tessa smiled coldly and sadly. "I'm sorry. I can't."

"Please," he said. Tessa looked at him. She felt he really meant it. And she found it hard to say no to those beautiful blue eyes.

Tessa sighed and decided that may be he was right. May be she should let go for one night. May be she should show everyone that she didn't care what they thought about her. "Can I bring a friend? You know, assuming I do come."

Will smirked slightly and said, "Assuming you do come, sure."

"I guess I could try and squeeze it into my schedule," she said jokingly. "You know, just because you want me there so much."

"Ha ha, you're hilarous," he replied sarcastically. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay."

As Tessa started walking she heard a distant female's voice yell, "Stop flirting with her, Will!"

Then she heard, "Shut up, Cecy!"

* * *

><p>"Do you seriously need to flirt with every girl you meet?"<p>

Will glared at his sister. "Flirting is part of human nature. And I don't flirt with every girl I meet."

She switched off the tv. "That's debatable." Then her eyes widened in surprise and fear.

Will spun around to see his father standing in the doorway. He stumbled and kept his balance with difficulty and Will knew right away he was drunk.

"Dad," he said. "You're home."

"Of course I'm home," he said angrily, his voice raspy and slurred. "It's my house, after all." He looked at Cecily. "Get me a drink."

Cecily rushed towards the kitchen without uttering a word. "Where's your mother, boy?"

Will felt a rush of anger. "She's working late. Money doesn't grow on trees, you know." _Not to mention __you've been spending a lot of our money on drugs and gambling._

His father glared at him. "I don't like your tone."

Cecily entered at the moment and quickly handed him a large bottle of what Will guessed was liquor.

"You should be thankful to me," his father said. "I work all day to put a roof over your head-"

"Yeah, well you haven't exactly been doing that lately, have you?" Will snapped. "Casinos and bars must be really nice in New York, huh?" Will knew he shouldn't have said that but he was too mad to think straight.

His father's eyes flared with anger and he moved fast to where Will stood. He seized Will's wrist and twisted it hard. Will couldn't deny that it hurt. He heard Cecily suck in a deep breath.

"Watch your tongue, boy," he hissed. "I won't be so kind next time."

"My name is Will," he seethed, trying not to show the pain he felt.

His father twisted his wrist strongly one last time before dropping it. Will was pretty his wrist was fractured. "I'm going upstairs," he said, opening his bottle. "I better not hear any noise from you ungrateful brats."

After he disappeared up the stairs, Cecily burst into tears and advanced towards where Will stood. She held his wrist lightly. "Are you okay?" she managed to say through her sobs.

Will clutched his wrist in pain. "I think its fractured. But I'll be fine."

"Why is he still like this?" she asked. "I thought things were supposed to be better now."

Will wrapped his arms around his sister, trying to comfort her and trying to ignore the ache in his wrist. He really hated to see her in such pain and sadness. "I thought so too."

"He hurt you, Will. Why can't we do something about this?"

Will sighed, knowing she was right. "Ever since Ella..." he trailed off. "He's been like this. Maybe he took it the hardest, I don't know. He's still our father. We can't turn him in to the police or anything. Deep down, he still cares about us. He's just really hurt."

"We're all hurt," Cecily sobbed.

"I know."

"Are things ever going to go back to the way they were?" she asked. "Will everything be okay again?"

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>So now we come to realize that Will's life is not as perfect as it seems. And this is a Wessa story. Its just going to be a little slower and subtle. I just hate it when people rush romance. And Tessa seems to be going through her own problems which we may find out about soon...<p>

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, and followed. And I will be updating my other stories soon. I don't want anyone to think I've stopped or anything.

Thanks again everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The air was cool and crisp. It was September's breeze that was blowing softly. Will had missed the New York weather. Sure, London got rain and snow and cold too, but it was missing something that New York had.

Perhaps it was the memories he'd left behind many years ago. After all, this was where Will met Jem. His best friend. His brother. Jem had moved from London when he was younger but he had Chinese roots too.

_"Shanghai," Jem had said when Will had asked him where he was from. "Do you know where that is?"_

_Will shrugged. "China. Doesn't everyone know that?"_

_Jem had chuckled. "You'd be surprised."_

_"Do you miss it?"_

_For a moment Jem hadn't replied. "Yes," he said finally. "Sometimes."_

"I cannot believe you and Tatiana are a _thing _now," Jem said now.

Will turned to him as they walked. Jem had changed since then. He was taller obviously and he seemed more mature, but despite all that, he was still Jem. Will supposed that he himself had changed too. He wondered if Jem felt that way too. He wondered if it was a good change."Why?"

He shrugged. "You're just... so different."

"Opposites attract?" Will tried.

Jem grinned. "Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that."

They separated paths, Jem going to his own car and Will to his, when something caught Will's eye. More like someone.

He walked towards one of the huge staircases around the building. "Hey," he said.

Tessa looked up from her book. "Hi." It was more of a question than a statement, as if she was confused why he was conversing with her.

"I didn't catch you at the party."

"Yeah, um, I had a... family emergency," she said apologetically.

"Oh," Will said. "Everything okay?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah. Everything's fine." Will could tell she was lying. Or at least not telling the whole truth but decided against calling her bluff. He wasn't exactly the most honest person either.

"So," he said changing the topic, "what book are you reading?" He'd noticed that she spent a lot of time reading and decided that they had a common hobby, so it wouldn't hurt to make a new friend.

She lifted the book to show him the cover. "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire."

"Ah, a classic," he replied.

The corners of her mouth twitched a little. "You've read it?"

"Who hasn't?" he said nonchalantly. He'd read the series twice and loved it to no end. It was what made his childhood so magical. He seriously had to thank JK Rowling for that.

"Well, aren't you full of surprises?" she murmured. Will pretended to ignore it. "So, I hear there were like three official hookups at your party."

If Will had to be honest, he'd say that he didn't remember that night so well. His flashbacks were full of blurry figures, bright lights, blasting music, and of course many cups of alcoholic beverages. Huh, that explained it. But he didn't have to be honest so instead he said, "Three?"

"Yeah. You and Tatiana. Clary and Jace. Gabriel and Cecily. That's gotta be like some kind of record."

Will groaned hearing the last bit. "I suppose."

Tessa grinned. "So how did that happen? You and Tatiana, I mean."

"If you have something to say, say it," he said not harshly, just curious to hear her opinion. Lately, a lot of people had voiced their opinions about him and Tatiana. Some were positive; and some negative. Some thought of it nothing noteworthy; some thought of it cliche (which it probably was).

"I don't have anything to say," she replied like it didn't matter. "But if I did, it'd be that that's a horrible decision really."

"Yeah, well I'm known for making horrible decisions." He didn't care what people thought of his choices. They were his to make, not theirs.

She smiled slightly and Will felt a lot better. Unfortunately, the moment didn't last long because Tessa rose to her feet and Will followed suit. "I should get going... what happened to your hand?"

Will was kind of surprised that she'd noticed. No one else did. He was pretty sure that Tatiana had noticed during a make out session but she either didn't care or didn't want to say anything. He mentally noted to be careful of his shirt sleeves. He decided to play dumb. "What?"

"Your hand," she repeated.

"What hand?"

"The one wrapped in bandages." She shook her head clearly frustrated with his lack of observation skills. "Never mind. Can you tell me the time?"

Will raised his wrist to read the time off his watch when Tessa caught him off guard and seized his wrist. He felt a tiny ache in his wrist and his father's drunk and mad face from that night flashed in his mind. Her eyes widened. "What happened?"

"Nothing," he said shaking his head. "Just a tiny bruise."

"A tiny bruise?" she said disbelievingly.

He sighed. "Okay, fine. A _tiny_ fracture."

"How did that happen?" she asked concerned.

"Football practice," he lied.

"But practice hasn't even started..." she trailed off and then her eyes widened as she quietly said, "Did someone do this to you?"

Will tried to pull his wrist from her grasp but failed. She had a really tight grip. "No. Nothing happened. Could you just leave me alone and stay out of my damn business," he snapped without meaning to.

Her grip loosened and her eyes flashed with hurt. He suddenly thought of his father who'd reacted similarly to Will's mother on one of his drunk nights, which was practically every night now. How his mother had backed away hurt and was too shocked to react as the person she loved pushed her away. But unlike his father, Will instantly regretted what he did. "Tess, I-"

"Will!"

Tessa hastily dropped Will's arm and backed away from him, as if she just realized how close they were standing as Tatiana appeared. It was Will's turn to feel hurt. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. Just because he was in a relationship, didn't mean that girls couldn't be anywhere within two feet of him.

Tatiana planted a kiss on his lips before turning to Tessa. Her smile vanished. "Tessa," she said coldly.

"Tatiana," Tessa mimicked.

Tatiana turned to Will. "Should we go somewhere more priv-"

"Don't worry about it," Tessa said, avoiding Will's gaze. "I was just leaving."

Without giving him another glance, she walked away.

"Tessa," Will tried calling but Tessa was either too far to hear or chose to ignore him.

Will really hoped it was the first one. He wanted to be Tessa's friend not someone she'd mentally curse at at every glance.

"Just leave her, Will," Tatiana said. "She's not worth your time. Why don't we go somewhere more private?"

Will ignored what she said about Tessa but didn't decline her offer. He really needed to clear his head, and what better way was there?

* * *

><p>Tessa sat with her legs crossed on an uncomfortable hospital chair. She stared at the white floor and had her earphones on listening to Paramore, so she didn't hear the red haired girl take a seat next to her.<p>

"Tessa," Clary said. When Tessa didn't respond, Clary reached over to pull her earphones out. Tessa turned to her friend, not at all irritated. "Sorry."

Clary sighed. "I brought you coffee. And you need to stop drowning out your problems in music."

Tessa shrugged. "What better way is there to drown out my problems?" She paused for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You could've been at a fancy Italian restaurant with Jace," Tessa told her. "But instead you're stuck here with me drinking hospital coffee."

Clary laughed despite the gloominess and dullness of the hospital. "Please, I'd choose this any day over that. Jace and Italian food can wait. I'm not gonna make you wait. And the coffee's not that bad," she added after sipping the coffee she brought Tessa.

"Why are you friends with me?" Tessa blurted without thinking.

"What do you mean?" Clary asked confused.

"Clary," she started, "I used to bully you. I used to torment and harass you. And you still want to be friends with me."

Tessa remembered those times very clearly and vividly. She and her pack of bitches had gone around bullying kids and making them feel bad about themselves. All for what? She didn't know. It was just what her title and everyone expected from her. She regretted all of it, though.

Clary's eyes darkened as if she was remembering those awful times, but she shook her head. "That wasn't you, Tessa. It was Tat-"

"But I was there," Tessa said with glassy eyes. "And I didn't do anything to stop her. I could've, but I didn't. I don't deserve your kindness."

A tear fell from Clary's eyes. "Don't say that. Don't ever say that. Tessa, you have the kindest of hearts I've ever known. You may have not prevented Tatiana from tormenting me or anyone else, but you were there for me everyday since then. No one deserves my kindness more than you do."

Clary held her best friend as she cried into her shoulder. "I'm sorry," Tessa sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

Clary shushed her. "It's okay. It's okay. It doesn't matter anymore." Tessa pulled away from Clary, smiling through the tears when Clary asked, "Where's Nate?"

Tessa frowned. "I'm not sure. Out where he usually is, I bet," she said bitterly.

"He's doing what he can, Tessa."

Tessa nodded. "I know. It's just... he's been acting strange lately. More distant. He still visits Sam as much as he can but...I don't know what's going on with him."

"May be he's really stressed," Clary suggested. "I mean, your Aunt works day and night paying the bills, your education, and the hospital bills. I know she's a top notch lawyer, but doing that all by herself has to be hard. May be Nate wants to help."

"Yeah, he does want to help," Tessa agreed. "But he comes home late on weekends smelling like alcohol." Her voice cracked and she whispered, "I thought he said he stopped."

"Why don't you talk to him?"

She shrugged. "I try. Either he's not home or the time to ask doesn't come up."

"What about your Aunt?"

Tessa laughed bitterly and humorlessly. "What about her?"

Clary raised her eyebrows. "Where is she?"

"Out with her new boy toy," Tessa said. When Clary was about to defend her, Tessa spoke, "Don't say anything to defend her. You know it's true."

Clary didn't respond so Tessa looked at her. She was staring across the hall. Tessa followed her gaze until it landed on a familiar face she'd already encountered in the hospital. But that wasn't the only face there. "What is she doing here?" Clary asked bitterly.

Tessa put her earphones back in and went back to staring at the floor, hoping she wouldn't be noticed. Unfortunately it didn't last long.

"Tessa," she heard Cecily's voice. "Hi."

Tessa yanked out one earphone. "Hey."

Cecily turned to Clary and smiled. "Hi, my name's Cecily."

Clary didn't return the smile, probably knowing that Cecily was part of Tatiana's pack. Tessa could understand Clary's resentment to the clique, but Cecily had done nothing to Clary to deserve that. Tessa made no effort to stop her though. "I'm Clary."

Cecily's smile faltered when Clary said, "What brings you here?"

"My mom. She works here."

"Cecy!" Gabriel called.

Great, Tessa thought. The person she least wanted to see at the time just happened to show up. Lady Luck was really favouring her.

"Clary," he acknowledged. "Tessa."

"You brought this asshole with you?" Clary said.

"Hey, this asshole can hear you, you know," Gabriel retorted.

"I wonder why I don't care," she said dryly.

"Lay off, Clary," Tessa said softly.

"Why?!" Clary yelled, surprised. "After what he did to you?"

"I don't care anymore."

"Actually, Tessa," Gabriel said. "Can we talk?"

Tessa met his bright green eyes. She remembered when she used to see a lot of them. For some reason, she found Will's eyes more fascinating now. The deep violet with a brilliant midnight blue. Like glittering sapphire. She shook off the thought. She shouldn't be thinking of Will. She barely knew him and from what she did know, he had a slight temper and was being abused but didn't bother getting help. She wouldn't meddle, though. He'd made it crystal clear that it wasn't any of her business. It was true, of course, but Tessa still felt hurt at his outburst.

Tessa rose from her seat and they walked around the corner, leaving Clary and Cecily awkwardly attempting to make small talk with each other.

"What do you want?"

Gabriel sighed. "Why do you keep acting like that?"

"Like what?" Tessa said, testing the waters, seeing if she could still drive him crazy.

"Like I'm the bad guy!" he said. "We may have gone out once, but we're not enemies now. Stop acting like you don't care."

"Care about what?" she retorted harshly. "You? Oh, I'm done caring about you. And you know exactly why."

He ran a hand through his brown chestnut hair. She thought of how she used to run her fingers through them. "Well, that doesn't mean I'm done."

She shook her head, not buying it. "What do you really want?"

"I..was just-" he broke off uncertain of where he was going with this. "I wanted to ask about Sam."

Tessa froze. "What about Sam?" she asked cautiously.

"How he's doing, obviously. I just-"

Tessa laughed coldly. "No. No. Just stop." Then she turned absolutely serious. "Don't you dare talk about Sam to me."

Gabriel stood shocked and Tessa went on standing face to face with him. "Don't you dare go anywhere near him or I swear, I'll fricking kill you myself."

"Tessa, calm-"

"Don't!" she screamed. "Don't tell me to calm down. Don't talk to me about Sam. You lost that right months ago. He doesn't care about you. Neither do I. Not anymore." She said the last part quietly and softly, like she'd miss those times when they cared about each other. When they were a real happy couple.

She shoved past him hard and walked to Clary and Cecily. "We should go, C."

Clary didn't have to be told twice as she strolled away after saying, "I'll wait out."

Tessa picked up her bag when Cecily caught her arm. "Tessa-" It was as if there was an invisible cord preventing Tessa from completely losing her patience and tolerance.

And it had just snapped.

"No, don't!" Tessa screamed and yanked her arm back. She probably looked wild and crazy to any by passer but she didn't care. She was sick of people thinking they knew what she was going through. Like they knew everything about her. Like they could actually do something to help her.

Cecily looked hurt and confused. "But, Tessa, I didn't-"

Tessa shook her head from side to side repeatedly. "No. Just don't talk to me. Please." Her voice cracked and her throat felt dry and parched.

Cecily's lip quivered as if she would burst into tears any moment now. "I'm sorry if I did anything to upset you...but I can help-"

"That's the thing with you Herondales, isn't it?"

Tessa went on when Cecily stood speechless. "You feel the need to help everyone. You think you need to be heroes all the time. And save everyone. Well guess what? I don't need saving."

Cecily shook her head. "That's not what I meant."

"Of course not."

"Tessa...I just wanted to talk," she said quietly. "I thought we could be friends."

That caught Tessa's attention. She was almost positive of her theory now. Tatiana was behind this. "Friends?" she asked as if it was the most absurd thing ever. "Is that what she told you?"

"Who?" Cecily responded confused.

"Well," she went on, ignoring Cecily, "you can tell that bitch that I don't want to be part of whatever she has planned. And you don't need to pretend to do this anymore."

"Pretend?" she asked. "I'm not. She didn't say any-"

"Just please, don't talk to me," Tessa begged now. "I don't want any part in your evil little schemes."

"But-"

She clearly wasn't getting the hint. Tessa didn't want to talk anymore. "Leave me alone. And tell your stupid brother to do the same."

Tessa spun around to walk away but a tall blue eyed woman stood in her path. Along with a similar looking younger boy.

"What's going on here?" Mrs Herondale asked concerned.

Tessa didn't want to turn around to see a teary eyed Cecily that Will and Mrs Herondale were seeing. Mainly because she was the cause of the tears.

Tessa's eyes reluctantly met Will's. Now he'd probably see her as the girl who made his sister cry.

Tessa opened her mouth to speak but the words didn't make it out. In the end, she decided to escape the place before she made everything worse. Mrs Herondale probably hated her. Cecily probably hated her. Will probably hated her.

Tessa wondered if that was all she was good at. Driving people away. Creating bitterness and hatred. She wondered if that was all she'd ever be good at.

* * *

><p>I realize that I haven't updated in two months probably. I am sorry for that. I realize that school is no excuse. But it did hold me back. I just finished writing a bunch of tests and now I have to prepare for more.<p>

That's the thing about school. It never ends.

I also needed a little inspiration so I thought I'd take a break. I'm gonna try to update more often now that I've been inspired.

And for those of you who watch Teen Wolf, I recently posted a new story for that so be sure to check it out. And for those of you who dont watch it, watch it and read my story. Just kidding.:) But seriously, watch the show. Its amazing. Do it for Dylan O'Brien.;)

I'll be working on Trying To Escape in a little while. I've already started so don't hate me.

Thanks again for being patient and for liking my stories and for sticking with me. Until next time!


End file.
